The Great Gundam Party!
by InsaneZero
Summary: A quiet, private party was the original plan... until a mistake occurs and everyone from UC Gundam, Gundam Wing, and G-Gundam are invited!


The Great Gundam Party!

by InsaneZero

Chapter One: The Pointless, Useless, and Humorless First Chapter

Note: Hey, this is my first attempt for a comedic fanfiction, so after you read this, please review!

Also, the series are UC Universe, G-Gundam, and Gundam Wing. Other Gundam and Anime series are mentioned, but not really the part of the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, maybe a million dollar mansion, cars, and my own humble imagination.

-*- In the dark street, a man whose face is covered in silver runs for his dear life. Behind him, is a figure covered in black, who seems to be following the before mentioned man. Then, everything stops, and we see the announcer for G-Gundam -*- 

G-Gundam Announcer: A man runs along a quiet neighborhood, looking back across his shoulder continuously. Upon closer inspection, we find out that it's none other than the great ace pilot, Char Aznable, who seems to be running away from someone. Behind that brilliant silver mask lies a face covered in fear, which is quite unusual for a mobile suit pilot of his caliber. Why is he running, you ask? Well, let's see..

-*- Announcer disappears and the scene returns to normal. -*-

Char (Thinking): Dammit! Why is he following me? Did I do something wrong? Yeah, sure, I tried to doom all life on Earth, but what's wrong with that? Maybe I forgot to return my library books! I don't know! WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME??????

-*- Just then, he turns a corner and runs into another figure. The mystery person reaches out his hand and emerges into the light of the lamppost. He turns out to be... -*-

Char: Schwarz? What's the ninja doing here?

-*- Char looks behind him. His pursuer has stopped, and the light reveals... Zechs Merquise! -*-

Char: And what are YOU doing here?

-*- In response to Char's question, Zechs and Schwarz call the Zaku IIS, and the Sazabi, respectively. They go inside to pilot it, and as soon as they are inside, the head of each mobile suit morph to match the head of the pilots inside. All of the mobile suits are grinning maniacally as they get closer to Char, who is freaked out of his wits. -*-

All (Except Char): BOO!!!!!

-*- Char awakens, and screams his lungs out. -*-

Char: EEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-*- Time freezes once more, and the stupid announcer comes back again. -*-

G-Gundam Announcer: WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID? I am actually equal to you, unlike other fanfics where the author is the law! Ha! Begone! (Zaps author, and author disappears.) Anyway, little does Char know that this is all going to come true, and also Char has no idea that he was sleep_running _through a busy street naked with only his mask on, (Char: Say WHAT?!) thus Kai Shiden has found a new hobby: blackmailing! Meanwhile... (calls replacement author)

* A lost boy wanders through the colony *

Chibodee: Hey kid! Do you know how to get to Neo Hong Kong?

Ryouga: Yeah, sure! I'll lead you there!

Announcer: Heh, wrong place.

* We then see Dozul Zabi. *

Announcer: HFIL NO!!!!!

* Side 3, where we see Giren Zabi offering Garma Zabi as a sacrifice to the 'Burning' God Gundam. *

Garma: Giren, I am going to KILL YOU! Ooh, pretty colors! Must have that as my new hair color!

Announcer: Eh.

* Lalah sits alone on a hill, when Kai comes running to her, showing Lalah the Char pictures he just took. Lalah then runs screaming down the hill, while Kai is laughing his butt off. *

Announcer: Um.

* The Wing Boys cheer at the Devil Gundam, while it has Relena in its grasp. Later, they run after finding out that Relena could even overwhelm DG cells. *

Announcer: Well.

* Back to Char, he goes to the bathroom, only to find Amuro has been enjoying some 'quality time' with Nanai. *

Char: EEEEEEEYAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Announcer: Why back here?

* At Neo-France, Lady Maria Louise is planning a party for the Shuffle Alliance, however, the invitations are mixed and everyone else is invited EXCEPT for the Shuffle Alliance. *

Announcer: Here we go. Don't worry, those Shuffle Alliance members will arrive, well enough. How will Maria Louise respond to this? How would everyone else respond to this? Find out next time! 

-*- You know, that was kinda short. -*-

Announcer: How did YOU get here?

-*- I have my ways. Now, we still aren't finished with this chapter. (kicks alternate author into the LEO, along with the announcer.) -*-

Maria: Well, I hope that the great George de Sand gets my letter...

-*- OZ Headquarters -*-

Trieze (Reads letter): Hey! I think I have somebody who likes me! Somebody who likes ME!!!!!! (Runs around yelling and hollering, while Lady Une and Zechs watches in amazement.)

Lady Une: The poor guy's finally flipped. (Holds up her letter.)

Zechs: Yeah, you're telling me. (Pulls out his letter as well.)

-*- Back to the poor Char, who now discovers that Gato had stolen his Sazabi, his silver mask has been bronzed, and someone messed up the paint job for his Zaku IIS. -*-

Char (Next to his now blue Zaku): Why does everything happen to me? (A light shines from the Zaku, and an envelope appears right next to his feet.) What's this? A.... invitation? I'm invited to a party at Neo-France? Why? (The Zaku glows again, and in a booming voice.)

Zaku(?): Yes, Char. (Char starts to freak out again.) You have been chosen, because the world loves you.

-*- Char stares at the Zaku, and faints. After a few seconds, the cockpit opens to reveal the Triple Terror, Katz, Letz, and Kikka, giggling, and all with cans of blue paint. Kikka then points to an unopened can of paint, then at Char. Hours later, Char awakens, to see that humanity still hates him. -*-

Char: WHY AM I COVERED IN BLUE PAINT?!

-*- Finally, for the Shuffle Alliance themselves.... -*-

Domon: THAT'S IT! THAT IS THE LAST TIME WE ASK YOU FOR DIRECTIONS!

Chibodee: But all I did was ask this kid for directions (points at Ryouga).

George: Well, he is right.

-*- The Gundam Fighters are now in the middle of the desert, walking around in circles. -*-

End of Chapter One


End file.
